May I Have This Dance?
by KoopalingFan
Summary: After a rather unusual fighting took place on a Monday, Master Hand chooses that he can make it up to him if he lets his Smashers chill out and just dance for a change. What will be the Smashers' reactions and who will actually dance on Friday night? Chapter 1: "...How would you all feel if I allow you guys to dance for a night?"


May I Have This Dance?

Chapter 1- This Friday Night

 **Hello, again. This is going to be my first _official_ Smash 4 multi-chaptered fic featuring all characters. So sorry, 'The Watery Aura' doesn't count. (This fic is not counting the ones who were rejected in the past games, including Lucas, Roy, and Mewtwo. I actually have a plan for them.) But this time, things are gonna run a little differently. As you have already read the summary, Master Hand is going to allow his Smashers to chillax and just have a dance for a night. Yes, there will be break-dancing, and slow-dancing, so stay tuned!**

 **As long as I stay on schedule, updates will come every Friday. Make that a mental note in your head so you won't forget!**

 **Please criticize/ask questions about anything that you many find odd. We all strive to improve our writing skills!**

 **~KF**

* * *

" _This_ is the Royal King?"

It was Lucina's first time fighting against Marth in the Smash World. When she was given the chance at long last, feelings of excitement and nervousness took over her. Fortunately for the female fighter, she ended up winning on her first try, even though she had low expectations of her battling him on the Colosseum stage.

Although she knew she barely won, she made that comment only to poke fun at him. "Falco told Fox that he's off his game, yesterday. You may be off yours as well."

The blue-haired male from Altea responded with a shrug. "Not really. I just need to focus on my air attacks more, because I stay glued to the ground too much like Little Mac's supposed to do. I'll do better next time."

With that being said, the duo of Fire Emblem characters stepped out of the Teleporter Room. "So, what do you wanna do, now?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Not sure... We've all been fighting all day for at least once, twice for the both of us. I guess we should just cool down, for now. ...Unless you wanna go somewhere."

"But, where?" He questioned. "Don't forget, the news said that it's going to be raining throughout the entire evening. Not sure about tomorrow, however."

"Then, I guess we'll simply have to wait until the next day." The long-haired girl confirmed with a nod. "Come on, let's go see what some of our friends are up to."

"I'll accompany you." He smirked as they both resumed their walking.

* * *

Their friends included the bounty hunter and F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, the Aura Pokemon, Lucario, and the well-known rival of Kirby, Meta Knight. Currently, the three were just talking amongst themselves in Lucario's room after they realized that it was the time for the matches to end for the day.

"But still, I think Mewtwo had the biggest chance to return for this Smash era." Lucario spoke. "Yet, he didn't... I've even overheard Master Hand speaking to himself that he might bring him back..."

"Well to be honest, even if he did came back here, he wouldn't have cared anyway... Would he?" Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"Probably not." Meta Knight thought out loud. "He despises most people in the mansion. But then again, I can't read his mind, so it's a little difficult to tell..."

"Hey, guys." Marth walked in with his new Smasher comrade. "Are you guys planning on doing anything important tonight?"

"Not exactly." Douglas Jay Falcon shook his head. "It's gonna start pouring soon, and I just wanna relax... I've been scheduled to fight _five_ times! Master Hand shouldn't do that!"

"Now we have all smashed with someone a lot every once in a while..." Lucario brought up.

"That's because I've actually _felt_ like fighting those times! Instead, it's like I'm being forced to battle this many times in one day! Therefore, Master Hand shouldn't do that! And to make it more unfair, some of us have only battled _once_ today..." He took a quick glance at Meta Knight.

"I can see where you're coming from." He had to admit. "Master Hand should at least even the odds if he's planning on doing things that way, because I do not know if he's only doing this as a way to prepare for the grand smash tournament that is now almost a month away... Most of the others have been discussing this all day, hoping that when they talk to him he will right his wrongs."

"Maybe we should, too." Lucina was interested. "If Meta Knight says that this many people are talking about it, Master Hand may call us for a meeting in the auditorium soon. ...Ugh, this is now reminding me of Wii Fit Trainer's workout routines..."

"I don't even want to think about them anymore... Last thing we need is..." Marth had to pause and think. "...Wait a minute... Did Wii Fit Trainer find it okay about this strange fighting schedule?"

"She did, except when she thought that everyone should battle at least ten times." Lucina replied. "And if we bother her, we have fight two times more than that amount..."

"...That's not surprising..." Marth sighed and faced the other three. "But anyway, let's go to Master Hand office and get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"Alright, let's get this out of the way. As you all know, all you have fought at least once today, some five or more."

As some of his Smashers predicted, Master Hand collected all of them in the auditorium to explain why there was an unusual fighting schedule, as of late. Due to the fact that many of them having questions, they were all for once sitting in the first few rows of seats, which was somewhat different for the creator of the Smash World, but his mind was getting off-topic.

"Some of you are probably enraged by the fact you bust yourselves to do your best in just a single match, yet you do as many as seven as one or two of you have done..."

He 'eyed' Bowser and Villager, only making a few others do the same.

"And some of you are probably finding it unfair that some of you are required to fight less than others."

It was what made him 'look' at Meta Knight, the Duck Hunt duo, and Luigi.

"However, before you all bombarb me with the many questions you may have, I was only doing it for your fans from the real world."

"...What!?" As a group, they were very astonished indeed.

"You mean to tell me that our fans requested all these fights to happen!?" Dedede asked in disbelief.

"Correct." His master 'nodded'. "As your fans requested who they desire to fight, they were streamed live in order to promote the game. Though, the next time I will stream matches on the Super Smash Bros. 4 website won't be until next month."

"But, how can you just do that?" Bowser had to ask. "Why? Can't you do something else? I mean, I know how everyone _loves_ to see the Koopa King, but us Smashers can get tired, too."

 _"Well, you **do** need to practice..." _thought the Wii Fit Trainer.

"I, on the other hand, would rather not fight whenever they want me to." Olimar partly disagreed with Bowser. "It's like their our bosses, or like I'm their puppet."

 _"You already have the height for that..."_ Ganondorf said in his mind. _"Just attach a couple strings to your back and there you go..."_

"I mean, can we just stream the tournament live and nothing else?"

"I'm doing this to get our fans involved." Master Hand said in defense. "Most of them are already unlucky to come to the Smash World in the first place, so I'm doing this to make it up for them."

"You do have a point about that." Fox McCloud had to agree. "They're probably having a fit right now..."

"It doesn't mean you can just do that and get away with it, Master Hand..." Mega Man shook his head. "You could have at least asked us first, then put your thoughts into action..."

"...Yes..." He was defeated. "I can't argue with that, and I knew someone would said those words... Nevertheless, it is why I'm going to make things up for you all as well..."

The auditorium fell silent.

"...How would you all feel if I allow you guys to dance for a night?"

"...Say, what!?" Almost everyone in the room gasped.

"If you're interested, then I suggest you prepare yourselves and start getting ready, since I'm planning for it to happen this Friday night. You can even bring your friends if you desire to." While his Smashers were commenting on the announcement he just made, the hand himself went backstage. "Now if you can excuse, I am going to have a talk with my brother to make sure he won't mess things up for everyone."

"Is he serious!?"

"This can be fun..."

"Really!?"

"I can't dance!"

"Well, am I gonna have a good time, or what?"

"Is this really happening?"

"Aw, come on!"

"...Looks like we have mixed reactions, here..." Marth analyzed. "...again..."

"I mean, I-I don't think I can dance, here..." Luigi blushed looking away.

"I'm worse..." Bowser grunted. "Me dancing is embarrassing. There is no way I'm dancing on Friday night, especially if my fans are gonna here about this! They will take me as a joke and most of them are gonna... betray me!"

"Betray you?" Fox raised an eyebrow.

"T-They won't like me anymore!" The King of Koopas began storming his way out of the auditorium. "I'M SO UPSET!"

"Look," Robin had to step in. "nobody's forcing you to dance on Friday night, and nobody's forcing you to embarrass yourself! Have you ever heard of just showing up!?"

That was what made him stop in his path.

"He's right." R.O.B. strolled over to him. "Obviously, I can't dance myself. I can just show up and have fun! And plus, it's not gonna be fast-paced dancing the whole time! ...If you know what I mean..."

"... ..." Bowser had to smirk. _"...Yeah... he's right... Since there's gonna be some slow-dancing going on Friday night, maybe I can use this time to finally win Peach's heart... I'm all over it, now!"_ He thought. "Uh, yeah... Maybe it won't be so bad, after all... I'm in."

"So am I." Ganondorf folded his arms, nodding.

"...Huh?"

 _"And since I'm doing that, I'll be smarter than Bowser at getting what I want..."_ The Gerudo king thought of Zelda. Although almost everyone in the room knew what they were really planning to do, they decided to let it go, for now. Besides, they still don't understand that sometimes people needed to take no for an answer and deal with it.

"...Okay, then..." Little Mac turned his head away from the dragon-like turtle. "I guess we're all in..."

* * *

 **And that's that. I really needed to put my thoughts into action for this one. I found it humorous.**

 **Anyways, like I said, every chapter for this will come on Friday unless something comes up. Be sure to stay tuned for the 17th!**

 **Now as Master Hand told the fighters, the Smashers can bring some of their friends along! (This is where you guys come in.) I am planning to put a poll on who should be in this along with the Smashers. But since I don't know literally every video game character out there, I'm gonna have you guys say who do you want in in your reviews! You can suggest up to 10. And when the time comes, I'll put up the actually poll and have you all vote from there.**

 **Along with that, I have some questions.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. If the Smashers were real, and you hear that they're gonna dance on Friday night from the real world, what would your reaction be?**

 **2\. If Master Hand livestreams the Smashers doing matches in real life, how many requests would you send in one day?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this and continue to do so! What do you like/dislike? Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
